fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Auragaru
Auragaru is a Mecha Kaiju from Outer space created by Omegaspirit850. Appearance & Tactics The same species that Shadodoru is, only Auragaru's gem isn't corrupted.. The Galactic Mecha-Kaiju can come in various styles and weaponry.Sadly, only a few remain in the whole universe that we haven't discovered...hopefully we won't have to. Auragaru beholds a retractable, elongated blade(s) above her claws,much like Shadodoru. The kaiju's tail beholds more blades too! Not only that, but Auragaru also captivates laser beams much like the rest of her species. Only one thing differentiates from her, Shadodoru can control/read the minds of humans..Auragaru on the other hand, can pick up the voices of others and mimic them! -even other Kaiju. 'History' People are not sure what side Auragaru is on. Either way, these species mean trouble..A sudden glowing asteroid(or so we thought) went through the ozone layer, bombarding into the Atlantic ocean. The findings of the flying object was concealed from the outside world and was studied secretly. Rumors said that it was some sort of egg capsule. It all changed when Savatori started acting strange, people started to grow anxious around the beast's actions. The egg started glowing, soon being identified as a chrysalis from being able to see bits of the kaiju. "This is the most weirdest, biggest, futuristic chrysalis I've ever seen." ''Auragaru was soon given the code name: Artemis. The Kaiju wasn't growing, it was in a deep coma..and the luminescent capsule was sending sound waves. The sound waves explained Savatori's actions, she wanted to get to the noise and destroy it. The sound waves weren't to draw in Savatori, it was drawing in ''Paradox Shadodoru. A theory for Auragaru's capsule: We believe that the energy decreasing from the gem would weaken the host..or possibly decease it. Artemis isn't growing, she'd put herself in a slumber..but why? The emerald particles from the wings must be giving off an aura, when folded for a long period of time- the matter forms together, the folded wings are just to stabilize the Aura. '' ''This allows to form a chrysalis around the Host, to save the Gem from wasting/giving off it's energy. The capsule was probably used to protect Artemis from any space junk along the way. '' ''The capsule doesn't explain it's weird luminescent light or the way it's able to give off it's communication.. ''Paradox shadodoru's return Auragaru's Capsule wasn't what we thought it was..like a ticking time bomb, the chamber was storing up the energy. The gem's aura was growing stronger, and so was the glow-it was giving off it's location with the strong matter. This terrorized the people, even Savatori..which lead to putting the beast down in a deep sleep,transporting their only hope that could possibly save them once again. They didn't see what was coming next, a bright color of odd northern lights stretched the sky.The same vibrant pattern that was appearing on Artemis's glowing chrysalis. An object broke through the ozone layer again, a kaiju hovered over the sea. The kaiju gave people sheer terror..no one could forget this notorious character and name, ''Paradox Shadodoru. Shadodoru was back and more villainous than ever, filled with pure dark energy and rage. The Kaiju's first actions were to find Auragaru which remained in the capsule-saving the energy specifically for this moment....to take over earth. Once the two species met up, the advanced chrysalis ruptured..unleashing the aura that struct it's surroundings and wiped out the power. The gem successfully regained energy after the wait, Artemis being stronger since she'd reached the planet. Paradox Shadodoru came because he wanted Auragaru's gem, now that it was fully charged/healed. The glowing chrysalis was luring in the corrupted mecha due to it's source. The battle between the two destroyed everything below, using their futuristic technology on the humans to help the Kaiju in combat. They were the voices in your head, they were the reason sides fought..they were the cause for our planet's downfall.. ''Finish this! Savatori had woken up during the destruction and find out how to get back from where she'd came. The world was falling apart, all because of these "star destroyers." A battle between three Kaiju shook the earth, Azrael(Shadodoru) and Artemis turned their attention towards Savatori. The feline hybrid was in their way, with futuristic weaponry, the beast wasn't too hard to take down. With Savatori's use of regeneration, the beast fled the fight-letting the two space Kaiju continue their battle. This war was going to need a lot more than this, the humans were being possessed by those Universal Kaiju. Something came to the feline's mind, find another opponent...Leviaran. With Savatori's agility, she turned the kaiju against each other, leading Leviaran towards the fight. While Leviaran dealt with Shadodoru, Savatori lured Auragaru away. Savatori used her gliding procedure to have Auragaru follow, only to have skyscrapers fall among the mecha in result-which was the plan. Sooner or later, Leviaran caught hold of Shadodoru and dragged the Kaiju to the bottom of the ocean. From this day, they say that you can still hear Shadodoru's roar, only one problem lingers through Savatori..he's still on earth. Auragaru on the other hand, will do anything to protect "her" domain,even if it means obliterating Savatori.(Also for revenge) But, the whole plot will have to wait. We humans have taken fallen space objects that belong to the Kaiju and used their technology against them. 'Abilities ''' *Mimic (Copy voices) *Laser beams *Retractable elongated blades Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Category:Omegaspirit850's kaiju Category:Kaiju